brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Review:9574 Lloyd ZX/Darth henry
/ReviewerProfile| /ReviewerProfile}}}}[[ReviewOf:: | ]]ReviewByR:: 05:50, May 20, 2012 (UTC)}}| The figure No Ninjago collection is complete without the Green Ninja. Not only is he the center of the TV show, but he is the one to restore balance to the land. When I saw a picture of this set, I was relieved that they made him with fullsized legs instead of his short legs, otherwise we couldn't play out the final battle as well. There's only a few minor things that I find annoying about the figure. # I don't like that the thing on his helmet is silver, that sort of makes him like Kai and Cole. It should have been another colour (possibly Emerald?) # His arms don't really look good in dark green. They really should be the green that the rest of his uniform is. #There's a golden snake on the back of his torso. Some of his greatest enemies was the Great Devourer and the snake army. Why should he advertise them on the back of his uniform. Spinner and Crown If ever a spinner and crown looked good together, it's in this set. The crown is transparent green and shows the four elements and the spinner is green and shows the elements. Separately they look cool but together they look like you know what you're doing. Cards These cards are the best that have been featured in a spinner or booster pack. The two elemental cards are okay, just the standard "add more SP if..." and the "opponent shows you his cards when..." but what really caught my eye was the golden elemental card. It basically says that if you have 3 face up crown cards, you get an insta-win. There are some really powerful cards that help you win weapons, but this is the first that gets you all three at once. We also get Lloyd ZX's charactor card, which if you notice, is 1 out of 125, and the stupidest card possible. After really epic cards, you'd expect another good one right? Wrong. They dumped us with a crappy 200 SP earth card, which lets you "reclaim lost weapon". Even though the desired effect is good, LEGO should have included a better one, or at least make the included one look nice. Weapons, bricks and more Weapons The weapons are ok. The standard big, gold weapon and two dumb ones. I really like this spinner's gold weapon as it doesn't hinder spinning unlike some sets... Bricks Of course we get three bricks and in this case two transgreen and one regular green. Even though I doubt anyone uses them to set cards up and knock them down with the spinner, it's a nice touch and adds playability for the kids who only have one. More Since the begining of 2012, LEGO has been including two booklets in the Ninjago spinner sets. One explaining the rules and how to use the cards, which I find nice, and a so-called "Building Booklet". Unfortunately the "Building Booklet" is more of an advertisement as only 1/16th of the booklet is instructions, while the other 15/16 just shows customization, other sets, and a big adevert for their TV show. ReviewOf:: ReviewByR:: Category:User reviews